


Faggot boy and Water Gay

by DatPandaGal, Phoebulous



Category: Fire boy and water girl, fire boy & water girl
Genre: Bitchslapping, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Gay, Girl - Freeform, Lava - Freeform, Love, Romance, Smut, Water, What Have I Done, boy - Freeform, faggot, jumping, proud, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPandaGal/pseuds/DatPandaGal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebulous/pseuds/Phoebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another ordinary adventure featuring faggot boy and water girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faggot boy and Water Gay

Water girl

“ur gay” I said to bitchy red head. “nu u r you man” He replied back in his pig squealy voice. We started viciously running at eachother until we realised that there were giant ass puddles of lava and water separating us. “duns do et” He said with a glare. I looked him straight in the eye then I did it just to spite him. I jumped.

Fire Boy

“Fukin fggt!” I yelled as she landed on me from across the fire. If she fell in that she would have died. Stupid water bitch. I grabbed her arms before she could hit me and started sassily slapping her gross face. For some reason I could touch her without dying even though she’s made of water. She glared at me and in her awful manly grunt of a voice she yelled “ya gay!”

Water Girl

That fuckin bitch dared to lay his boiling hands on me. I pushed him back with my strong manly arms. “U fckin bitch” he yelled as he started tumbling back towards to the green mud behind him. I latched onto his hand pulling him back so he didn’t fall. “Bitch plz, like I would let a ffgt lik u die b4 me” I told as a cheeky smile which never came or left my face was there as I only have one face that cannot be changed.

Fire Boy

The bitch had a habit of acting like she was stronger than me even though we have the exact same body. It’s just my voice that’s girly. I don’t know why! “Fuck u.” I muttered ungratefully as I jerked my arm out of her watery grip. Grabbing her arm, I made a move to the mud, taking her down with me. “WE IZ DYING 2GETHER FGGGGGGGTTTTTT!!!!!”

THE END


End file.
